bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Senbonzakura (Zanpakutō spirit)/Image Gallery
Senbonzakura Anime Images Profile Images 263Senbonzakura alt 2.png|Senbonzakura's physical manifestation. Ep256SenbonzakuraProfile.png|Senbonzakura. Ep256SenbonzakuraProfile2.png|Senbonzakura. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 231Hitsugaya and Senbonzakura clash.png|Senbonzakura clashes with Hitsugaya. 231Senbonzakura draws.png|Senbonzakura draws his blade. 231Byakuya knocks.png|Byakuya knocks Senbonzakura away. Ep231ByakuyaVsSenbonzakura.png|Senbonzakura fights Byakuya. Ep231SenbonAttacksByakuya.png|Byakuya evades Senbonzakura. Ep252ByakuyaVsSenbonzakura.png|Senbonzakura clashes with Byakuya. Ep252ByakuyaDefeatsSenbonzakura.png|Byakuya defeats Senbonzakura. Ep252SenbonzakuraSubmits.png|Senbonzakura submits to Byakuya. 233Senbonzakura looks.png|Senbonzakura looks at the center of the Seireitei. 233Ruri'iro Kujaku begins.png|Ruri'iro Kujaku begins to approach Senbonzakura. 240Senbonzakura_watches.png|Senbonzakura watches Ichigo from afar. 240Senbonzakura blocks.png|Senbonzakura blocks Ichigo's attack. 240Senbonzakura holds.png|Senbonzakura holds his sword in front of him. 240Senbonzakura activates.png|Senbonzakura activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. 240Senbonzakura appears.png|Senbonzakura appears behind Ichigo. 240Ichigo appears.png|Ichigo appears next to Senbonzakura. Ichigo creates clones with shunpo.png|Ichigo creates several afterimages around Senbonzakura. Ichigo trapped inside Gokei.png|Senbonzakura traps Ichigo within Gōkei. 240Senbonzakura uses Senkei.png|Senbonzakura uses Senkei. Senbonzakura's mask shatters.png|Senbonzakura's mask shatters. Byakuya stops Senbonzakura.png|Byakuya stops Senbonzakura's strike. Byakuya & Senbonzakura - Escape.png|Senbonzakura and Byakuya escape with Muramasa. 240Senbonzakura's fractured mask.png|Senbonzakura's mask reflects the damage inflicted upon it by Ichigo in the ending theme's animation of episode 240. Senbonzakura retrieves the broken Sode no Shirayuki.png|Senbonzakura retrieves the broken Sode no Shirayuki. Senbonzakura attempts to kill Rukia.png|Senbonzakura attempts to kill Rukia. Renji Abarai and Zabimaru vs. Byakuya Kuchiki and Senbonzakura.png|'Zabimaru' hurtles out of the dust toward Byakuya and Senbonzakura. 241Saru kicks.png|Saru kicks Senbonzakura. 241Saru blocks.png|Saru blocks Senbonzakura's attack with her chain. 241Blades grind.png|Saru and Senbonzakura's blades grind across each other. 241Hebi_attacks.png|Hebi attacks Senbonzakura from behind. 241Senbonzakura rushes.png|Senbonzakura rushes forward. 241Senbonzakura activates.png|Senbonzakura activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. 241Senbonzakura_activates_his_Bankai.png|Senbonzakura activates his Bankai. Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura. 242Ichigo clashes with Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo clashes with Senbonzakura. Ep242IchigoVsSenbonzakura.png|Ichigo attacks Senbonzakura. 242Senbonzakura releases.png|Senbonzakura releases his Shikai. 243Senbonzakura appears.png|Senbonzakura appears in front of Ichigo. 243Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Senbonzakura's attack. 244Ichigo and Senbonzakura leap.png|Ichigo and Senbonzakura leap toward each other. 245Senbonzakura rushes.png|Senbonzakura rushes forward. 245Senbonzakura_pushes.png|Senbonzakura pushes Ichigo into the poisonous gas with two streams of blade petals. 246Muramasa, Senbonzakura, and Byakuya stand.png|Muramasa, Senbonzakura, and Byakuya stand behind the Zanpakutō spirits. Byakuya, Muramasa and Senbonzakura arrive in Karakura Town.png|Byakuya, Muramasa and Senbonzakura arrive in Karakura Town. Ep249UryuVsMuramasaSenbonzakura.png|Uryū faces off against Muramasa and Senbonzakura. 249Senbonzakura sends.png|Senbonzakura sends a flurry of blade petals toward Uryū. 249Senbonzakura activates.png|Senbonzakura activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. 249Reiatsu radiates.png|Black-red Reiatsu radiates from Muramasa as Senbonzakura looks on. 249Reiatsu begins.png|Muramasa's black-red Reiatsu begins to expand outward as Senbonzakura watches. 249Hollows stand.png|Several large Hollows stand behind Muramasa and Senbonzakura. Ep249UryuBlocks.png|Uryū blocks Senbonzakura's attack. 249Senbonzakura_attacks.png|Senbonzakura attacks Uryū. 249Senbonzakura stands.png|Senbonzakura stands with the mouth of his mask gone. 252Senbonzakura appears.png|Senbonzakura appears in front of Ichigo and Rukia. 252Senbonzakura admits.png|Senbonzakura admits there was a time when Muramasa tried to influence him. 252Senbonzakura explains.png|Senbonzakura explains why Byakuya faked his betrayal. 252Senbonzakura_releases.png|Senbonzakura releases himself in order to save Byakuya. Senbonzakura Saves Byakuya.png|Senbonzakura saves Byakuya. Senbonzakura Helps Byakuya Kuchiki.png|Senbonzakura aids Byakuya against Kōga Kuchiki. 252Senbonzakura appears behind Byakuya.png|Senbonzakura appears behind Byakuya. 253Senbonzakura catches.png|Senbonzakura catches Byakuya. Senbonzakura and Byakuya, Back to Back.png|Senbonzakura and Byakuya, back to back. 254Senbonzakura glows.png|Senbonzakura glows with white Reiatsu. 255Senbonzakura glows.png|Senbonzakura glows pink. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Senbonzakura saves Sode no Shirayuki.png|Senbonzakura appears. 256Renji_informs.png|Renji informs Byakuya that they must assign the next Seireitei guard duties. 256Rukia tells.png|Rukia tells Senbonzakura to suggest something less destructive. Senbonzakura reveals the reason for the party.png|Senbonzakura reveals the reason for the party. 256Haineko sits.png|Haineko sits next to Senbonzakura. 257Senbonzakura wears.png|Senbonzakura wears his mask and helmet inside the bathhouse. 263Senbonzakura confronts.png|Senbonzakura confronts Saru and Hebi after they break into the SRDI. Senbonzakura explains how he entered the building.png|Saru and Hebi berate Senbonzakura for accusing them of sinking to a new level when he also broke into the SRDI. 263Saru, Hebi, and Senbonzakura find.png|Saru, Hebi, and Senbonzakura find an empty tube for the Hammer Tōjū's broken sword form. The trio are sealed away.png|Saru, Hebi, and Senbonzakura are trapped by a glass case. 263Senbonzakura releases.png|Senbonzakura releases Senbonzakura in an attempt to destroy the glass case. 263Saru reveals.png|Saru reveals the glass case is unbreakable to prevent violent Tōjū from escaping. 263Senbonzakura holds.png|Senbonzakura holds his sword in front of a shocked Saru's face. Senbonzakura argues with Zabimaru.png|Senbonzakura arguing with Zabimaru. Ep263SenbonzakuraZabimaruTrapped.png|Senbonzakura & Zabimaru trapped. 263Senbonzakura threatens.png|Senbonzakura threatens to kill Ashisogi Jizō after it brings them bananas instead of the remote. 263Saru and Hebi kick.png|Saru and Hebi kick Senbonzakura after he destroys the glass with his Bankai. Senbonzakura and the others flee from the closing doors.png|Saru, Hebi, and Senbonzakura attempt to outrun the lowering panels. 263Saru, Hebi, and Senbonzakura arrive.png|Saru, Hebi, and Senbonzakura arrive in a room filled with computers and machines. 263Senbonzakura's mask crumbles.png|Senbonzakura's mask crumbles completely after being damaged. 263Senbonzakura presses.png|Senbonzakura presses more keys in an attempt to stop the ensuing chaos. Ashisogi Jizo's Bankai glares at them.png|Ashisogi Jizō at the door. 263Light shines.png|A bright light shines on Senbonzakura as he communicates with Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. Music Images Bleach Breathless Collection V6.png|Senbonzakura, Byakuya, and Muramasa on the cover of the sixth Bleach Breathless Collection volume. Senbonzakura Video Clips SenbonzakuraShikai.gif|Senbonzakura releases his Zanpakutō. SenbonzakuraKageyoshi240.gif|Senbonzakura activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. SenbonzakuraKageyoshiDefense.gif|Senbonzakura protects himself with Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Gōkei240.gif|Senbonzakura uses Gōkei. Senkei240.gif|Senbonzakura uses Senkei. Category:Images